Barefoot
by RoviAdams1013
Summary: A couple of random moments inspired by a promo pic from 904.


**So, here I am again. Thank you so much for the reviews for my first fanfic "Insomnia". This fandom is amazing and makes me feel very welcome. This little piece is inspired in a pic from 904 and a couple of tweets that followed. Once again, sorry if there's any mistake.**

**_Barefoot_**

She loves walking barefoot when she's home. His or hers, it doesn't matter. As soon as she walks through the door, shoes are gone and that extra height too.

She loves walking barefoot and he loves seeing her. It's the domestic version of Donna very few people get to see.

Her heels are part of her office persona. The fierce woman that fights for her work and her friends. The one that knows everything and likes to hear it. But when she takes them off, magic happens and her mask falls, uncovering a soft redhaired doll that makes him want to hug her and never let her go.

Yes, she's tall, but there's something adorable about seeing her around, naked feet, long yoga pants that caress the floor. The height difference becomes perfect for him to stand in front of her and hugging her and feeling her lips kissing his neck. She loves doing that or surprising him with a back hug since he can't hear her steps when she's barefoot.

Surprises were not his favorite things in the world but now Donna surprises are something else. So when he sees domestic Donna appears, he let his defenses down and try not to spoil the new number she prepares for him.

One thing he adores is that she's back to the theater. In spite of the problems at the firm, they promised each other to find time for their hobbies. She would go after some roles and he would go to hit some balls.

So she walks around the place, memorizing her lines, while he sits on a corner and watches carefully. As she gets into character her face goes through a wide range of emotions and expressions, ones he knows pretty well, ones he's never seen before. It's like opening a new set of stickers every day for his very private album.

She stops and frowns. Then she tries again but she can't get it. She hates being wrong and he enjoys silently that mute battle between the lines and her brain.

"I can feel you."

"What?" he mouths barely pronouncing the words. He just moved in his seat, her back was to him, and suddenly she knows what he's doing?

"You know what."

He hides his smile and goes back to be a neutral observer. The soft doll can be scary too. He could offer some help, but timing is not right. She won't reject it, but experience has proven that he has to do it the right second.

She starts once more, almost getting it, but words get lost at the end of the paragraph.

"Dammit!"

"Want some help?"

She sighs and he knows it means yes. With two strides he is behind her, both hands on her shoulders, a quick peck on her hair. Her smell activates his senses, but his libido can wait. This is her moment and he's there to help, not to distract her.

He massages her shoulders softly, then surrounds her with his arms and grabs the script, his hands covering hers.

"Let's go from the start" he whispers in her ear.

He feels her relax and rest against him. It takes all his will not to grab her and take her to bed. Donna Paulsen makes him weak, but not everything is about sex.

First, she reads her lines, then she passes the script to him and says the words without help. A huge smile on her face, she turns around and kisses him.

"Thank you."

"More than welcome," he replies feeling her body getting away from him. Life was so hard sometimes.

She is back to the ritual. He's back to his corner. Her feet caressing the floor with every step, her voice filling the room with perfect harmony.

-o-o-o-

"Coffee is ready."

"Ok!" he yells from the bedroom untying the third tie. He doesn't know why he's so nervous. Well, maybe he knows, but it's no reason to get stuck in a simple tie. Quickly, he takes another one without looking at the color and goes to the kitchen before Donna calls him again. If there's one thing she hates, it's cold coffee. Especially when she made it.

"Finally," she says looking at the tie he's chosen and he raises an eyebrow. "Sometimes not thinking is the best method" she answers the question he didn't ask and he wonders once more if she really can read his mind.

She walks toward him wearing red and suddenly his day gets better. While she fixes his tie, he forgets about Faye and Jim and the long day waiting for both of them. His eyes go to her feet and he can't help but smile.

"What?"

"Where are your shoes?"

"In the closet."

He's used to seeing her in her work clothes and no shoes when she gets home at night, but mornings are different. She's usually ready for battle when she drinks her coffee, but lately…

"I just love your floor".

He nods and goes to the kitchen counter after her. Two cups of coffee are waiting and it's getting late.

He's been there a thousand times, having breakfast, thinking of work and his plans for a new day. But seeing her in front of him makes him feel like he's never done this before, or like he's in a new kitchen. The touch of vanilla in his coffee has been part of his life for more than a decade, but with her, a few inches shorter than him, sharing the intimate process of becoming Professional Donna, takes him into a new dimension.

He takes a sip and smiles.

"You really love your coffee today."

"Always."

She smiles back, then looks at her phone and checks the time.

"It's getting late, mister." Her professional tone taking over.

"Yeah" he whispers, taking one last sip and watching her walk, barefoot, to his bedroom. He knows she's going to put on her shoes, grab her bag and drag him to the door because Ray is waiting and today's schedule is hectic.

Without thinking, he goes to the bedroom, putting on his jacket, almost running, and stops when he sees her fixing her dress and looking at her shoes next to his bed.

"Wait!" he says trying not to look so flustered.

"What's wrong, Harvey?"

She turns to him, her eyes fixed on his eyes, surprised by his sudden interruption.

"I just… I think my tie is loose".

Her confused expression turns into a soft smile as she gets closer, grabs his tie and pretends to fix it. Then she grabs the lapels of his jackets and tiptoes to reach his lips wearing the same mischievous smile. After breaking the kiss, she straightens his lapels and takes a look at his perfect outfit.

"Now… can I put my shoes on?"


End file.
